warehouse_13_artifact_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Origin Circle
This section was around since Warehouse 1. The Religious Section holds artifacts relating, similar, or belonging to certain religious dieties and figures. For each religion, there is a separate aisle for it. This section was filled by more artifacts during Warehouse 5 than other iterations, due to the rise of Islam and the Iconoclasm controversies, filling entire sections of the Warehouse with religious icons and paraphernalia. During the reign of Warehouse 6, thousands of east Asian artifacts were collected over this period - many with ties to the reigning religions of the empire, Hinduism and Buddhism. Judaic Tradition (Christianity/Catholicism, Judaism, etc.) (Cross-2657) *Abraham's Sapphire *Cain's Stone *Driftwood from Noah's Ark *Holy Lance *Jesus Christ's Crown of Thorns *Jesus Christ's 3 Crucifixion Nails *Joseph of Arimathea's Tomb Rock *King Solomon's Bottle of Black Glass *King Solomon's Ring *Martin Luther's Cross *Martin Luther's Nails *Mary Magdalene's Cross Pendent *Nails from the Crucifixion of St. Peter *Pope Clement VI’s Papal Bulls *Pope John Paul II's Papal Tiara *Pope John Paul II's Assasination Bullet *Pope Leo XIII's Rosary *Pope Urban II's Robe *Rubble From Sodom And Gomorrah *Saw of St. Simon *Scallop Shell of the sons of Zebedee *Shards of the Cross of St. Andrew *Staff of Moses *Statue of St. Bartholomew *Stone from the "Wailing Wall" *St. Jerome's Lion Claw Thorn *St. Paul's Cross-Hilted Sword *St. Paul's Letter *St. Peter's 2 Keys *St. Philip's Basket *St. Sebastion's Arrow *St. Jame's Fuller's Club *St. Jude's Carpenter's Rule *St. Matthew's Tax Lodger *St. Matthias' Axe *St. Thomas's Carpentry Square *Sword of Apostle Simon Peter Buddhism & Hinduism (Aum-7849) *1st Dalai Lama's Singing Bowl *Angkor Wat piece of Vishnu *Buddha's Alm Bowl *Buddha's Bodhi Tree Leaves *Ganesha's Broken Tusk *Maitreya's Purse *Sapphires of Vali Shinto & Taoism (Tzu-6194) *Amaterasu's Magatama Bead Necklace *Daikoku's Mallet *Fei Lian's Bag *Inari's Jewel *Izanagi’s Comb *Japanese Oni-mask *Kappa Bone *Kōjin's Hearth Stone *Milk Drinking Hindu Statues *Ninigi-no-Mikoto's Yata no Kagami (Mirror of Truth) *Ninigi-no-Mikoto's Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi *Raijin's Drum *Susanoo's Totsuka-no-Tsurugi (Sword of Strength) *Uke Mochi's Suzu *Zhong Kui's Hat Celtic & Nordic (Mjolnir-9647) *Frey's Sword *Frigg's Spinning Wheel *Heimdall's Trumpet *Tyr's Right Hand *Thor's Belt *Thor's Gauntlets *Thor's Hammer *Etir (aka Jormungandr's venom) *Loki's feather cape *Original cover of the Book of Kells *Sedna's Seashell *Finn McCool's Shillelagh *Sucellus' Hammer *King Arthur's Dagger, Carnwennan Inca - Mayan - Aztec (Meso-9124) *Huitzilopochtli Necklace *Ixtab's Noose *"Old Bone" (Origin Circle Guardian) *Mictlantecuhtli Statue Sikhism (Nanak-1530) *Guru Gobind Singh's Kirpan (First of the Five Ks) *Guru Gobind Singh's Kangha (Second of the Five Ks) *Guru Gobind Singh's Kara (Third of the Five Ks) *Guru Gobind Singh's Kachhera (Fourth of the Five Ks) *Guru Gobind Singh's Preserved Kesh (Fifth of the Five Ks) Islam (Fatimah-1479) *Abu Hurairah's Tombstone *Hand of Fatimah *Muhammad's Ghutrah *Original Bricks of the Kaaba *The White Kiswah *'Umar ibn Al-Khattāb Sword Greek & Roman (Perseus-1395) (Note: this does not include the Olympian Artifacts, they are all stored together in the Pantheon.) *Achilles' Sandal *Ariadne's Spindle *Aurora's Torch *Calypso's Conch *Erichthonius of Athens' Scrap of Wool *Hand of Midas *Head of Medusa *Icarus' Chains *Lycon's Ladle *Narcissus' Hand Mirror *Narcissus' Pond Water *Odysseus’s Bag of winds *Omphalos Stone *Paris' Arrow *Prometheus' Chain *Prometheus' Rock *Romulus and Remus' Shepard Staff *Siren Rock Pendent *Statue of Euryale *Stone of Truth Egyptian (Tut-7361) *Bastet's Shield *Book of Thoth *Horus' Boat *Horus' Right Eye (Sun) *Horus' Left Eye (Moon) *Ma'at's Feather *Mask of Anubis *Sekhmet's Reed Scalpel *Ra's Crook and Flail Native American (Cherokee-9835) *Aguara's Carob *Silap Inua Totem *Raven Feather Maori and Pacifican (Ranginui-7643) *Maui's Jawbone Fishhook *Fangs of Julunggul Category:Sections